


Acrylics

by ticklishraspberries



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Tickling, manicures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 20:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishraspberries/pseuds/ticklishraspberries
Summary: Chloe shows off her new manicure at lunch.





	Acrylics

“Wow, I love your nails, Chlo!” Jenna says, smiling down at the hot pink acrylics that decorate Chloe’s fingertips.

Chloe gives her a smile, not the fake one she used to, but a genuine one this time. “Thanks! I just got them done yesterday.”

Brooke sips her smoothie before offering Jenna her own wide grin. “Sit with us, Jen!”

Jenna hesitates, but puts down her tray and sits across from the two girls with a shy smile on her face.

Chloe wraps an arm around Brooke’s waist, pulling her closer as she picks up a fry daintily between two fingers, as if just to show off her fancy and expensive manicure.

“So, I assume this means Jake is out of the picture?” Jenna asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, we’re still friends though. After we all did ecstasy at the play, I just feel so like, close to you all, I can’t bring myself to hate him even if I tried.”

“Well, that’s good to hear. Brooke, are you okay?”

Brooke nods, offering her a nervous smile behind the eco-friendly straw. What Jenna can’t see is Chloe’s fingers tapping against Brooke’s side, the tips tickling her through the thin material of her top.

Jenna’s curiosity seems to only encourage Chloe to continue, deliberately scribbling now, and Brooke can’t help but let out a snort of laughter, burying her face into her hands.

Jenna eyes them in confusion, however quickly catches on as Chloe’s other hand descends to tickle Brooke’s stomach. She gives the couple an amused smile, snapping a quick picture of the two of them laughing, likely for her Snapchat story with some cheesy caption about being the cutest couple in school.

A steady stream of giggles is pouring from Brooke’s mouth now, and Chloe has an evil grin on her face as she tickles her poor girlfriend.

“My nails are the perfect tool to tickle you with, baby,” she coos in Brooke’s ear, and Brooke flushes bright red.

“Cut it out!” she whines, giving Jenna a half-apologetic, half-pleading look.

Jenna only grins and shrugs.

It says a lot about Middle Borough High that no one is turning heads to look at them, everyone seemingly oblivious or uncaring—no wonder Jeremy was able to sneak drugs in with no one noticing.

Speaking of Jeremy, the boys (and Christine, holding her boyfriend’s hand happily) are making their way over to the table, Rich riding proudly in Jake’s lap on the wheelchair.

“Guys, save me!” Brooke cries.

Jake, always needing to be the hero, politely pushes Rich off and goes up behind Chloe, poking at her sides and making her gasp and jump, turning around with eyes narrowed in a way that could make flowers wither.

He gives her a nervous grin, and in no time, her nails are torturing a new victim, Jake’s hearty and infectious laughter making all of them join in.

Few lunch periods are more fun than this one.


End file.
